Comfort
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: After Blaine takes a slushie for Kurt from Sebastian at the end of the ND/Warblers  Bad  competition in the parking lot, Kurt wants to thank Blaine, and comfort him in any way possible. Episode 03x11 spoilers.


OKAY. HI. SO . I just finished watching the MJ episode. (Newest episode in season 3) and it has to be my favorite episode by far. But omg. all the fanfiction ideas brewing in my head through the whole thing! There`s SOOO much to go off of! Gah! I have to get it out. Or at least some of it. There`s at least 6-10 ideas in my head all for different stories.

So, if you read this, there`ll be spoilers if you haven`t seen the episode. But yeah. just. gah. ok.

I don`t own Glee. I wish.

* * *

><p>The room fell to silence as Blaine curled on the ground, screaming in pain, Kurt hovering over him, a look of horror and concern plastered to his face. All the New Directions looked at each other, confused and worried, wondering why he was screaming so much, but Santana looked up at Sebastian, who obviously felt slightly angry at himself for hitting Blaine and not his original target; Kurt.<p>

Sebastian stared at Blaine, now crying, rubbing his eyes intensely, shaking his head back and forth, curling into the fetal position. Kurt pulled his jacket open and ripped off part of his shirt and started wiping his face with it, and gave it to Blaine to cover his eyes with. He looked up at Sebastian, his face burning red, his eyes on fire.

Sebastian stared back, silent; Kurt just seethed through his teeth.

`Get the FUCK OUT OF HERE!`

Sebastian stepped back and turned, walking away. The Warblers hesitated, looking from him, to Blaine and the New Directions, then meekly turned and followed Sebastian. Kurt looked up at his friends, tears of anger, as well as worry pricking his eyes as he ran his hands through Blaine`s hair, trying to make him feel better in any way possible.

`Someone hand me a phone, I need to call an ambulance; he shouldn`t be screaming like this.`

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the waiting room, gnawing on his finger. He couldn`t help it. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly. This wasn`t fair. This was <em>not<em> fair. That should have been him. Blaine shouldn`t have taken that for him, he should be the one in that hospital room, he should have been the one screaming on the ground. A tear slipped from his eye. Even though he felt so guilty for Blaine being in pain because of him...

He was so lucky to have someone willing to do that for him.

`Hello, Mr. Hummel?`

Kurt bolted to his feet, turning to the doctor.

`Yes, that`s me.`

The doctor bit his lip, flipping through his papers.

`Well, he`s going to be okay, but there`s a problem with his right eye... His cornea is deeply scratched; he`s going to need surgery.`

Kurt`s heart dropped.

`Will he.. Still be able to see?`

`It doesn`t happen often that the surgery goes wrong as to making a person blind, but it has happened. I`m sure it`ll be fine. Let`s all keep positive, and everything will be okay, no matter the outcome. Head on in there. He`s been asking for you.` The doctor smiled, and Kurt nodded, hurrying past him and through the doors of the room. He pushed past the curtain and saw Blaine, with an eyepatch over his right eye, staring sadly at the sheets. He looked up and saw Kurt, his left eye brightening a bit and a smile on his face. Kurt walked up to him slowly, a tear slipping down his face and Blaine`s smile fell.

`Kurt, why...`

Kurt shook his head, crying full-force. He covered his mouth with his hand and laid his head on Blaine`s chest, just crying.

`This isn`t fair, Blaine... This should be me... This shouldn`t have happened to you, you have to have a surgery, this is my fault...`

Blaine rubbed Kurt`s back, leaning down and kissed his hair.

`No, Kurt. This is Sebastian`s fault. And trust me; after this, especially, I am going to have nothing to do with him. I wanted to be a mentor to him, an example, but as friends. But knowing he wanted to do that to you, that just... Really, really pisses me off Kurt. And since there was no time to kick the crap out of him when I saw him about to plaster you with that slushie; I took it for you instead. Because I love you, Kurt.`

Kurt looked up at Blaine, reaching his hand up gingerly and stroked his thumb ever-so-softly over the eyepatch. He sat up and leaned down, kissing Blaine`s lips gingerly, and Blaine just placed one hand on his thigh, the other at the small of his back, rubbing gently. Kurt pulled away as he heard footsteps, and sat down on the chair next to the bed quickly. The nurse stepped through and smiled.

`We do have some good news. Your surgery is scheduled this weekend, so in five days. But you can go home for now; you just have to miss school, and not do too many activities. Just try and get some rest, okay?`

* * *

><p>Kurt paid the taxi that they got to drive him to Blaine`s house, and he walked Blaine down the sidewalk, taking his keys and opened the door for him. He helped him through the door and inside, locking it behind him. Kurt looked around; it was oddly quiet.<p>

`Where are your parents?`

`They went on a business trip to Washington.`

`For how long?`

`Until wednesday.`

Kurt looked at him.

`You`re here by yourself for two days.`

Blaine looked at him and shrugged.

`I... I guess so... I didn`t really expect to be brutally mauled by a slushie, so...`

Kurt couldn`t help but laugh a bit. He put his hand on the good side of Blaine`s face, rubbing it with his thumb.

`Honestly, I wanted to hurt him so badly. I just wanted to break his little meerkat face...`

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt. He pulled away a bit, and gingerly kissed under Kurt`s ear, and whispered, his hot breath making Kurt shiver.

`_It`s really hot when you`re angry.`_

Kurt looked at him funny, and blaine just laughed.

`I`m not saying it`s good when you`re angry. It`s just... the way you`re angry. Protective. Out of love... It`s kinda hot.`

Kurt put his arms around Blaine`s waist, pulling their bodies against each other.

`Oh really...`

Blaine leaned his forehead on Kurt`s.

`Yeah.`

Kurt smiled gently and helped Blaine up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. He dropped his jacket to the floor, pulling his own shirt off and over his head. Blaine looked him up and down and smiled, his face flushing. He always blushed when he saw Kurt`s chest. He always did pretty much whenever he was alone with Kurt. He loved it. Every bit of him.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine`s sides and bit his neck gently.

`Here, Blaine... Since you need to relax, let me help you get a bit more comfortable...`

Kurt unbuttoned his button-down shirt, and pulled off his tie, throwing it aside. He slid off the shirt, as well as his jacket, and let it fall to the floor, and Blaine shivered as the cool air hit him. Kurt kissed his neck, then his cheskt. He peppered soft kisses from his chest, back up his neck and jawline, then kissed his lips, causing Blaine to gasp. Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine`s mouth, and they swirled around each other in a familiar pattern. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine`s hips, pulling him towards him gently; as much as he wanted to be forceful, he knew he had to be gentle. Blaine did have a pretty major injury anyway.

The two boys moaned into each other`s mouths as they felt their erections press together through their jeans. Kurt`s hands slid down over Blaine`s ass and he then pulled away, smiling.

`Tonight; this, right now... It`s not about me. I just want to make you feel good. To thank you. You dont squint your eyes very hard, do you?`

Blaine shook his head, causing Kurt to let his coy smile adorn his face, and Blaine blushed. He was so sexy, and he didn`t even realize it. The things this boy made him feel should be illegal.

`Good. Cause if you did, your eye would hurt alot for what i`m going to make you do. But the only screaming you`d be doing is my name.`

Blaine let out a moan, closing his eyes softly, his pants becoming all too tight for him. He felt the button to his jeans pop open, and looked down, shocked to see Kurt undoing them with his teeth. He pulled down his zipper, looking up at blaine through long lashes. Kurt pulled the jeans down his legs, and Blaine stepped out of them, watching carefully to make sure he didn`t trip. Kurt led him backwards into a sitting position on his bed. He kissed Blaine`s lips again gently, then kissed down his chest and stomach, all the way to the waist band of his boxers. He ran his hands over his thighs and up his hips under the boxers. Blaine tilted his head back, pleasure oozing through him, but that burning feeling between his legs needed to go _now._

`Fuck, Kurt,` Kurt groaned at the cussing; he used to hate swears, but once Blaine started swearing in bed, it just became one of the best things in the world to him. Blaine continued, hissing in pleasure, but also anticipation,`you`re such a goddamn tease...`

`Nnn, you love me, Blaine Anderson.`

`That I do... God, Kurt...`

Kurt pulled Blaine`s boxers over his length, whipping them off his legs and somewhere in the room. He grabbed Blaine`s hips and licked around Blaine`s head, hollowing out his cheeks, and taking in Blaine`s full length in one shot. Blaine`s head fell back, his eyes closed in ecstasy. His breath hitched and he shivered, clutching at the sheets.

`O...Oooh...`

Kurt pulled back slowly, then started bobbing his head slowly back and forth along his boyfriend`s length; not having a gag reflex was sometimes the best thing in the world. Blaine started softly whispering Kurt`s name, the occasional moan rumbling out from his throat. Kurt sucked hard on his next pull back, and Blaine let out a cry of pleasure.

`_Shit, _Kurt, Faster!`

Kurt started bobbing his head faster along his cock, his tongue rubbing the underside of his dick. Blaine gently thrust his hips forward, one hand reaching behind him for support, the other lacing through Kurt`s hair. He felt that warm, burning sensation building in his abdomen and he knew he was close.

`Kurt, ah... Oh, Kurt... I love you... I love you... I`m... I`m cl...`

`Mmmhmm.` Kurt hummed around his dick, and Blaine thrust forwards, gasping in pleasure, his breathing becoming more irregular, and quickened, and Kurt knew. He put his hand around the base of his cock, then pulled back, sucking hard on the tip, swirling his tongue through the tip, tasting the precome. He sucked hard again and Blaine screamed out Kurt`s name, both of his hands now in Kurt`s hair, his head thrown back.

Kurt swallowed it all, pulling back and licking his lips clean. He looked up at Blaine, who had laid down on the bed. He stood, and walked to the side of the bed, sitting next to it. Blaine looked over at him, his good eye looking up at him, sparkling with love and awe. Kurt leaned down, kissing his lips, and Blaine reached his tongue out, the taste of him and Kurt still astonishing him, no matter how many times he tasted it. Kurt pulled back and put a hand on Blaine`s chest, rubbing it lovingly.

`I wish I could give you more, but A. you should be resting, and i`m not sure if that counts... and B... You`re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Hell, I didn`t even ask for you and I got you. Did you know, that you`re the reason I believe something is out there looking over us? Whether it be God, or whoever, there`s something. And the only reason I believe in this supposed force watching us, is because you came into my life and changed my whole world, Blaine. You made me realize that I am amazing. You made me feel something. You made me proud of who I am. And you made me realize what it feels like to be in love and be loved back. And it`s amazing, Blaine,`Kurt`s eyes started to tear up, and he smiled widely. Blaine reached up, holding his hand, tearing up as well as Kurt continued, `I never ever thought i`d ever be in a relationship. Ever. I never thought i`d ever end up having sex. But you changed all of that; and even more. I didn`t just get a relationship, I got a commitment. I know this is more than being just boyfriends. We`re more than that. This is real. This is going to last, Blaine, I can feel it, so can you. I know you can. And I didn`t just have sex; I made love. And that is definitely something I never saw myself being able to do. I never thought anyone could ever love a guy like me. But you do, Blaine. And you don`t know how much it means to me. I still sometimes go to sleep at night afraid, thinking this is all a dream and i`ll wake up any second. But I wake up every morning, go to school, and there you are with that smiling face. And I couldn`t ask for more. You`re more than what I wanted. You`re my everything. You`re perfect... You taking that slushie for me, Blaine... I know to some people at school it may sound like something, but I know Sebastian put something in it. And just knowing that you took that... For me, of all people, you being so amazing, and so perfect.. Just, it...`

Kurt couldn`t stop the tears from overtaking him, and Blaine just sat up and hugged him. Kurt pulled back, looking him in the eye, laughing softly.

`I love you, Blaine. Forever. I`ll never say goodbye to you.`

Blaine smiled, tears falling from his eye.

`And i`ll never say goodbye to you. You`re my safe place. When i`m with you, or when i`m looking into your eyes, it`s like we escape into a whole new world. Just the two of us.`

Kurt leaned his forehead against his, smiling.

`Somewhere only we know.`

Blaine smiled back, and they sat there for a while, just smiling and holding each other. Eventually, Kurt sat up and brought him some pyjamas, helping him into them, and then tucked him into the bed. Blaine smiled at the cute and caring gesture, and looked up at the beautiful boy.

`Kurt... Have I ever told you you`re gorgeous?`

Kurt blushed, smiling.

`Sometimes.`

Blaine smiled.

`Not good enough. I`ll have to do it more often. Cause even with one eye, you`re simply astonishing.`

Kurt laughed and leaned down, kissing Blaine softly. He pulled away and rubbed his cheek lovingly. He pulled away, putting his shirt and vest back on. He was about to walk out the door, when Blaine called out.

`All the taxis stop their rounds at 2 am, Kurt... It`s 2:30. It`s an hour and a half walk to your house. You are not walking home. Get your butt back over here. Just call your dad and tell him. He`ll understand.`

Kurt just smiled. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, pulling out a pair of Blaine`s pyjama bottoms and slipped them on, getting under the covers with him. He called his father and explained the situation, then hung up. He turned to blaine, lying on his side. He faced him, smiling lovingly. He draped his arm around his stomach, and Blaine closed his eyes, just smiling, still lying on his back, as he was instructed by the doctor. He lifted his hand and placed it over Kurt`s, which caused said boy to smile. He laid his head on Blaine`s broad shoulder, letting his eyes drift shut as he snuggled around Blaine, weaving his legs in with his.

The two fell asleep, broad smiles on their faces. The night hadn`t started well, due to Blaine`s injury; but no matter what happened, everything would be okay. They were in love.

And that was all they really needed.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think!<p>

Now, i know that you probably wouldn`t give a guy head that needed a majory eye surgery.

But it`s fanfiction. Let`s just go with it okay? Okay. :D

-Echo.


End file.
